1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a patch of flexible surgical mesh material having at least one elongated semi-rigid member comprised of or secured to the mesh material for use in facilitating positioning of the mesh material in surgical operations. In variant embodiments of the invention a plurality of semi-rigid members are formed either integrally with the flexible mesh as a single unit of the same material, or as separate component parts secured to the mesh material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surgical mesh of various different types has long been known and used in the prior art. The known types of mesh material range from mesh constructed from resins such as that disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,671,444 of Pease, Jr. and Usher U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,136, to surgical mesh constructed of yarns or threads such as that disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,054,406, of Usher to surgical mesh constructed of absorbable or partially absorbable fibers such as that disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,873, of Dumican et al. Much of the prior art surgical mesh was designed for use in conventional surgery from exterior of the body where a large enough incision is made to provide ample access for the insertion of a patch of surgical mesh in a desired position or orientation in the body where reconstruction or repair is required. However, when employed with laparoscopic surgical techniques, difficulties are often encountered using conventional laparoscopic instruments in the insertion of conventional surgical mesh inside the body cavity through tubular trocars and in the subsequent positioning of the mesh in a desired orientation where reconstruction or repair is needed. Specialized surgical apparatus have been developed to facilitate the use of conventional surgical mesh in laparoscopic surgery, for example the apparatus disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,515 of Eberbach. However, it is still an often difficult and time consuming task to insert a patch of surgical mesh into a body cavity through a laparoscopic trocar, and then position the inserted mesh using laparoscopic instruments to an internal defect placing it against the defect where it is to be sutured.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved surgical mesh having a unique construction that facilitates the use of the mesh with laparoscopic surgical techniques as well as other surgical techniques.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a surgical mesh having a unique construction that enables the mesh to be easily and quickly moved to and positioned in a desired location using conventional laparoscopic surgical instruments as well as other surgical instruments.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a surgical mesh of unique construction which assists in the mesh being unfolded and positioned contiguous with or overlapping an area of damaged tissue being reconstructed or repaired.